Sasquatch (Beast) (Earth-616)
"Walt" for short, Bigfoot | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Family and children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly British Columbia, formerly Department H headquarters in Toronto. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Orange fur. | UnusualFeatures = Covered in fur, has sharp fangs which extend from his mouth. | Citizenship = Canadian, while legally considered to be Walter Langkowski. | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Sasquatch | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Department H (Toronto) | Creators = Steve Seagle; Scott Clark | First = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #1 | Death = Alpha Flight Vol 2 #12 | HistoryText = The creature which has become known as Sasquatch was actually a member of the legendary race known as Bigfoot or Sasquatch who lived in the forests near North Thompson, British Columbia. After the new Department H decided to re-collect all previous members of Alpha Flight, Sasquatch was spotted by a local hunter whose reported sighting of Sasquatch made it to Department H. Sasquatch was mistaken for the original Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) and Department H operatives retrieved the being and placed it in the newly reformed Alpha Flight claiming him to be the original Sasquatch. Sasquatch was originally kept physically restrained to prevent him from hurting his own teammates. The mind-controller Murmur discovered that she can influence him with simple commands, though she had to remain in physical contact with him for her powers to work. During the first battle between Alpha Flight and the Zodiac, Murmur lost control of him. An out-of-control Sasquatch attacked members of both teams until defeated by Madison Jeffries. Following this initial mission, Sasquatch spend a period physically restrained, sedated with drugs, and kept in solitary confinement. He missed a team mission against Semi-Organic Synthoids of the Master of the World. He took part in the team's next mission in Orloo, where they faced the mutated former hero Chinook. Sasquatch brutally killed Chinook by tearing his body in half. In their next mission, Sasquatch and members of Alpha Flight faced Mesmero and their own controlled teammates. With nobody there to control him, Sasquatch attacked both sides of the battle. He was eventually placed under Mesmero's control. While under Mesmero's control, Sasquatch hunted and brutally attacked Murmur. She tried using her powers on him to make him remember who he is. It is unclear if her efforts worked, because whether he remembered or not, he remained a raging beast. He tossed her away forcefully and went searching for other targets. He was eventually knocked out by Manbot, who used a nerve toxin on him. Sasquatch recovered in time to ruin Mesmero's plan. Mesmero had lost control over every member of Alpha Flight, except for the Guardian. He tried to force the Guardian to commit suicide with a knife. A suddenly appearing Sasquatch punched Guardian and caused him to drop the knife. Mesmero soon lost control of Guardian and had to flee. It is unclear whether Sasquatch intended to save the Guardian's life, or if he did so accidentally. Sasquatch was held in a secure cell at the Department H headquarters. He was held in chains and protected by reinforced metal door and a thick cement wall. Guards of Epsilon Flight were posted outside his cell. He escaped anyway, supposedly by clawing his way out of the wall. While investigating the remains of the cell, Puck discovered that Sasquatch received outside help to escape. There were parallel cuts on the surface of the chains securing Sasquatch to the wall, suggesting that that someone used a tool to weaken the chains. Fist-sized depressions on the door suggested that Sasquatch kept pounding on it, but was not strong enough to open it. The charring marks on the wall suggested that the hole was created by an explosion and actual explosives were used. The guards had been called away at the time of the escape, supposedly to attend to an emergency. Sasquatch was left on his own following his escape. He traveled from Ontario to British Columbia by using the railway transport system and boarding trains as a stowaway. He was caught in a rainstorm during his stay in Coventry, Alberta. He spied on a local woman departing her house, then broke into the empty house seeking refuge from the rain and food. He finally made it to British Columbia and started traveling on foot. He was involved in a collision with a a speeding semi-trailer truck, but the collision severely damaged the truck and left Sasquatch unharmed. He was eventually reunited with his family in the forests of British Columbia. Sasquatch was trailed all the way to the forests by Puck, who was sent to retrieve him. Sasquatch viewed his former teammate as a threat to his children and tried to kill. Epsilon Flight guards arrived and tranquilized Sasquatch to return him to the Department. His family were too intimidated to help him. General Jeremy Clarke personally oversaw the capture. Clarke found out about the existence of the family but chose to keep it a secret. Sasquatch was killed by the Zodiac who released a bacterial super-organism which ate away at his flesh. His last act was to save Radius. Director X informed Mr. Gentry that the "Sasquatch" who had died during a recent battle was not Walter Langkowski. | Powers = Enhanced senses, super-human strength, and invulnerability. A collision with a speeding semi-trailer truck, severely damaged the truck and left Sasquatch unharmed. | Abilities = *He was intelligent enough to know how to use trains to travel across large distances and to pick the ones heading to the right direction. *He could break into houses in search of refuge and food. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Sasquatch was sentient but of limited intelligence and unable to communicate verbally. *Sasquatch had trouble telling friend from foe, and was prone to attacking indiscriminately. *As proved by Murmur and Mesmero, Sasquatch was vulnerable to mind-control and/or mental suggestions. *Despite his resistance to physical injury, he was still vulnerable to sedatives, tranquilizers and nerve toxins. *He reportedly could not understand English. He likely could not understand any human language, despite the fact he often reacted to the words of others as if he did understand. *Despite his efforts at being stealthy, Sasquatch left a large trail of physical evidence during his escape and travels. He was also seen and even photographed by several people and called the attention of the press. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *It is unclear what was his regular diet, though he was probably carnivorous. He was once depicted scratching his own fur in search of insects and devouring them. He also broke into a house in search of cooked food and devoured a cooked chicken. | Trivia = | Links = *His profile in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook. }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sasquatch Category:Fur Category:Orange Hair Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Invulnerability